<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Living Experience by 3x3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822880">The Living Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3'>3x3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(i'm so sorry it's not as gay as it sounds like), Gen, Hinata Spends All His Free Time Thinking About How Naegi Makes Him Feel: The Fanfiction, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, i just wanted to write about protag boys talking it out, ngl the shipping is very very light, so light you gotta tilt your head at a 25 degree angle and really squint, what is the timeline in this? idk and idc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3x3/pseuds/3x3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was like living on permanent tiptoes, heart always on the verge of jumping out.<br/>Hinata was ordinary, and he desperately wanted people to know- or maybe he wanted no one to know.<br/>(What he wanted, was for people to know, and still accept him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime &amp; Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Living Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*arrives at fandom 10 years late with rarepair food* this was a mistake<br/>Why is hinata x naegi such a rarepair though? I genuinely don't understand. Someone explain. I thought for sure finally I could stop shipping a rarepair but nope no such luck.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01.</p>
<p>When Hinata had woken, his first thought had been, <em> Take that, Enoshima fuckface Junko! I’m still perfectly me! </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>02.</p>
<p>His second thought had been that his first thought had been kind of stupid, considering that Enoshima Junko had been dead for a good while already.</p>
<hr/>
<p>03.</p>
<p>His third thought had been, <em> I feel like a caveman. </em></p>
<p>Because while Hinata Hajime preferred to keep his hair short and tidy (save for that untamed <em> ahoge </em> that he could not get to behave no matter what, sitting firmly on top of his head), Kamukura Izuru apparently had it long and swishy, which made no logical sense whatsoever. Long hair took more time to maintain, and more time to style, and Hinata had thought, <em> Kamukura Izuru is a fancy bitch. </em></p>
<hr/>
<p>04.</p>
<p>But, no matter. Hair was hair. Hinata was Hinata. And that had been enough. He was alive, his classmates were alright, they were no longer in immediate danger of getting captured and slaughtered by the Future Foundation, which, on that account, was something he <em> really needed to </em> thank his underclassmen for. Or more specifically, Naegi Makoto, the <em> natural </em>Super High School Level Hope, as opposed to Kamukura Izuru’s artificial Hope.</p>
<p>And that was the thing- Hinata wasn’t sure <em> how </em>.</p>
<p>It went without saying that Hinata was indebted to Naegi. Naegi had risked his own life to protect Class 77, who had been essentially his enemies at the time. He was extremely compassionate and kind, and it wasn’t that Hinata <em> disliked </em> him (for it would be incredibly ungrateful of him in that case), it wasn’t. It was that Hinata wasn’t sure how he should <em> feel </em> about Naegi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>05.</p>
<p>As stated above, Naegi had saved his life. That was kind of a huge deal. And normally, that would’ve been the end of the argument. <em> Gratitude. </em> That would be the emotion. But it was a bit more complicated than that, for Naegi was also what Hinata <em> wanted to be. </em></p>
<p>It might sound a little rude to say it out loud, but Naegi Makoto was Very Plain, with a capital P. The only noteworthy part of him would be that strand of hair, much like Hinata’s, parading childishly on the top of his head, and that wasn’t Hinata being malicious. It was just the way he looked, and the way he held himself- Naegi was slight enough on his own, and it didn’t help that he practically hunched into himself, making him appear even smaller. The suit he donned looked entirely too big and too heavy for him, and he was always half a step away from tripping over himself. That hardly screamed <em> Savior Of The World. </em> On top of his unimpressive posture, he was also incredibly soft-spoken to the point that he would almost be meek.</p>
<p>And yet, as plain and passive as he was, Naegi had been a main course student, and he had only been a main course student because he’d won a lottery.</p>
<p>His luck wasn’t like Komaeda’s, or like Kamukura Izuru’s- assertive and tangible- but spontaneous, like anyone’s luck. Like <em> Hinata’s luck. </em> In other words, it had been a lottery that Hinata could’ve won. (But well, he was the same age as Komaeda, so he never stood a chance, but maybe, if he’d been born a year later…)</p>
<p>And that was why Hinata felt, not exactly resentment, but something of the sort, toward Naegi Makoto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>06.</p>
<p>It also made him feel exceedingly guilty for feeling just that.</p>
<hr/>
<p>07.</p>
<p>It was Hinata’s job to contact Class 78 survivors, because they owed it to them to keep them well-updated on the situation, and Hinata was, well, kind of Class 77’s leader now, for some reason, though he was never really part of the class.</p>
<p>And besides, Hinata had also been the one responsible for bringing his comatose classmates back into a lucid state, due to the remaining talents he inherited from Kamukura Izuru.</p>
<p>So. It was left to him to report.</p>
<p>“Have you run into any problems?” asked his unknowing tormentor, caring as ever. “I’m visiting in three days. Do you guys need anything from the outside world?”</p>
<p>“You already know that we literally have everything we need on this island.” Hinata muttered, not unkindly, and Naegi laughed awkwardly. Then, before his brain to mouth filter fully kicked in, “Though I’m sure Komaeda would be over the moon to see you.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t quite sure if there was any bitterness in those words, seeing as Komaeda <em> was </em> their resident Hope cultist, and Naegi was Hope. But so was Hinata, when he’d been Kamukura Izuru.</p>
<p>Not that he hoped Komaeda would badger himself instead. Hinata was sane, after all.</p>
<p>But there was just <em> something </em> whenever he would see Komaeda tackling a defenseless Naegi upon catching first sight of him. Something akin to jealousy, if he didn’t know better. Jealous of whom? Naegi? That would be a lie, and he knew it. So much for ruling out what it <em> couldn’t be </em> , and he was nowhere nearer to finding out what it <em> was </em> . Hinata wanted to bang on Kamukura Izuru’s metaphorical locked room in his consciousness and demand, <em> Whatever happened to Super High School Level of Literally Everything? </em>Shouldn’t he be able to figure it out using analytical and deducting skills?</p>
<p>His talents failed him. Artificial Hope? What a hoax.</p>
<hr/>
<p>08.</p>
<p>The first thing Naegi had said to him, to Class 77, in the real world had been, “I owe you all an apology. I’m sorry for forcibly erasing your memories and trapping you in a place you can’t escape from. I did the exact same thing that was done to me and out of everyone, I should know best how awful it is.”</p>
<p>He had looked so guilt-ridden, with his head bent in a deep bow.</p>
<p>And well, no one had known how to react to that, least of all Hinata, who wouldn’t even <em> be there </em> if not for Naegi Makoto.</p>
<hr/>
<p>09.</p>
<p>“I think what you need is have a good chat with a therapist.” said Souda, as if he himself didn’t need the exact same thing, as if they didn’t already try some sort of therapy that only backfired and added to their trauma.</p>
<p>He guessed that his friend was only trying to help, and it should be an appreciated gesture.</p>
<p>“How’re we supposed to find a therapist on an island where the only inhabitants are ourselves?” he replied mindlessly, nudging Souda’s leg with his own where they sit side by side in the heat counting seagulls, chewing on pieces of watermelon. “Or do you suggest we go to Tanaka and see if he knows any animal mind doctors?”</p>
<p>At the mention of Tanaka, Souda soured comically. Somewhere in his head he was still convinced that they were love rivals, even though the animosity was very much one-sided, as Tanaka generally didn’t pay much attention to human beings.</p>
<p>“I meant,” Souda grumbled, the disgruntlement in his tone so close to being hilarious that Hinata had to stifle a snort. “You could ask Naegi about it the next time he comes. See if he knows a guy.” And it was the same thing again. As if they didn’t already try some sort of therapy that only backfired and added to their trauma. Hinata wondered if he should’ve killed the conversation right then when it first came up, to spare this pointless waste of time and breath. But as it was, most things they did and said were pointless anyway.</p>
<p>So he said, “Maybe.” and called it a day.</p>
<hr/>
<p>10.</p>
<p>Whenever Naegi would pay them a visit, Komaeda would go crazy. Well, more crazy than usual. Although it might be more accurate to say he would get obsessive.</p>
<p>Even before Naegi set foot on the island, he’d be restless all day.</p>
<p>“Super High School Level of Hope!” he’d whisper to himself in awe, then giggle manically, and grab the closest pair of shoulder and say again, “He’s Super High School Level of Hope!” Like all of Class 77 didn’t know that. Like someone went, “Oh, Komaeda. I seemed to have forgotten what Naegi Makoto’s title is again. Would you be so kind to toggle my memory?” Like such oblivion even existed.</p>
<p>But Class 77 were accustomed the utter nightmarish phenomenon of a person that was Komaeda Nagito, so as reasonable people ought to do, they learned to steer clear of him and his squeaky laughter of dread whenever Naegi announced a visit.</p>
<p>Honestly, Hinata was dangerously close to not sharing the date of Naegi’s visits anymore, if just for the fact that it could shorten the span of a hyperactive Komaeda wreaking havoc on his spirit. He shouldn’t conceal information like this though, especially when it concerned all of them, so he would tell the others anyway, however agonizing it was to meet the overly heated gaze of Komaeda.</p>
<p>“Naegi-<em>kun </em> is coming?”</p>
<p>“Naegi!”</p>
<p>“Haven’t seen him in forever! How’s he doing these days?”</p>
<p>“Ah. Naegi-<em>kun </em> is visiting. Such luck is miraculous! I wonder what misfortune is going to befall upon me…”</p>
<p>As usual, every one of his classmates cheer and celebrate the proclamation.</p>
<hr/>
<p>11.</p>
<p>Hinata supposed that it made sense.</p>
<p>Naegi always had something nice to say. He was always pleasant, always sweet, even when bombarded with the most chaotic of Hinata’s classmates.</p>
<p>The most he’d seen was when Naegi got mildly uncomfortable at the very passionate assaults from a certain Hope Fanatic.</p>
<p>All in all, he felt like a cardboard cutout of all things good in the world, which wasn’t as high of a praise at it sounded like.</p>
<p><em> I’m being unreasonably antagonistic again. </em> Hinata thought, as he chided himself for being so acidly narrow-minded at the sight of the usually stoic Pekoyama teaching a clueless Naegi how to properly hold a wooden sword.</p>
<p>And Hinata couldn’t help but feel that sometimes it was like Naegi led Class 77 better.</p>
<hr/>
<p>12.</p>
<p>It had been Naegi who’d given Hinata his haircut, after emerging from the Neo World Program.</p>
<p>“What kind of surgery changes hair color?” Hinata had scowled, and Naegi had laughed apologetically, even though it really had nothing to do with him.</p>
<p>“There are a lot of things I don’t understand about the surgery.” He’d said seriously, and Hinata had thought to himself, <em> That’s fair. It’s a bullshit surgery anyway. </em></p>
<p>After attempting, and failing to tuck the forefront strands of his hair behind his ears several times, Hinata had remembered reading a fairy tale when he’d been younger, about a princess with very very long hair who lived in isolation in a tower with no doors, which was just a poor design choice.</p>
<p>Hinata had hardly felt like a princess, but he’d supposed that even with his hair length then, he’d grumpy. If he’d been forced to keep the same hair length as the princess he’d seen in that picture book, he too would be content to stay put doing nothing, lest he tripped on his hair or something.</p>
<p>“Well, how do you feel?”</p>
<p>Naegi’s tone had been tentative, like he still couldn’t quite believe that it was Hinata who had come out from that simulation, instead of Kamukura Izuru, and truth to be told, neither could Hinata himself. There had been many inexplicable things about the whole simulation that he’d feared he couldn’t even begin to fathom, so he would excuse himself from a headache, trying to work things out.</p>
<p>And instead, he should be thankful that he kept himself.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure.” he’d responded slowly. “Slightly disoriented. Kind of freaked out. Angry at this ridiculous amount of hair I don’t remember having.”</p>
<p>At that, Naegi had laughed, and the air had felt a little lighter than it’d previously been. It had been part of his magic, most likely, and Hinata could tell that his muscles had been gradually loosening. “I don’t think I can help much about the color, but I can cut it back to your original length, if you want.”</p>
<hr/>
<p>13.</p>
<p>There was a certain amount of trust one must share with one’s barber.</p>
<p>That would be a pair of scissors alarmingly close to one’s head. One never knew if one’s barber were to jab a blade right through one’s left temple.</p>
<p>Those had been the thoughts that floated through Hinata’s mind as Naegi had sheared away at his- Kamukura Izuru’s- hair. Of course he trusted Naegi not to stab him with scissors. Out of all the people to trust with a pair of scissors, Naegi was fairly high up on the list, if only having the disadvantage of clumsiness. Really, he doubted the polite young man behind him was even capable of committing atrocities on purpose. It had just been some thoughts that he had happened to stumble upon under such settings.</p>
<p>Anyhow.</p>
<p>“How do you know how to cut someone’s hair?” Hinata had asked, hearing the sound of practiced snips.</p>
<p>“I used to cut my own hair. And my sister’s.” Naegi’s voice had sounded terribly close, which should’ve been a given, seeing as he’d been occupied with trimming the tufts of hair around his ear, but hadn’t made it any less startling. His breath had tickled. Sometimes, when Naegi wasn’t huge on enunciation, his words that slurred together slightly would make him sound awfully like Komaeda. Then, his voice had been a little lower than usual, focus primarily on the task at hand rather than the trail of sounds falling out of his mouth, but while Komaeda’s voice unnerved Hinata, Naegi’s was oddly calming. <em> Maybe it’s in the way he makes his words rounder, blunter, less accident-prone. </em>He’d thought.</p>
<p>“Close your eyes.” Naegi had murmured to him, and Hinata had kept his lids shut as Naegi had worked on hacking off his bangs.</p>
<p>It had been the most peaceful he’d felt in weeks, trapped on a virtual-reality-island.</p>
<hr/>
<p>14.</p>
<p>His new haircut was a little unkempt, but Naegi wasn’t a professional so it was fine.</p>
<p>Hinata-<em>ahoge </em> 2.0 sat firmly on his head. It had been nice to see the familiarity.</p>
<hr/>
<p>15.</p>
<p>“Is there anything bothering you, Hinata-<em>kun </em>?”</p>
<p>“Me?” Hinata blinked. “Why would you ask that?” He didn’t think he was any different than usual.</p>
<p>“Just wondering how you’re adjusting these days.” There was something meaningful in his gaze as he played with the stray dog wagging her tail at him.</p>
<p>Upon waking up, seeing the island populated with a fair amount of animals, Tanaka had taken it upon himself to befriend all wild critters. They adapted to Class 77 in various stages of acquaintance. The dog that was slobbering all over Naegi’s hand was a particularly clingy one.</p>
<p>When Hinata looked up, he couldn’t quite catch Naegi’s eyes, but his squared shoulders were deliberate, and Hinata wondered if someone requested Naegi to inquire after his well being. He then wondered who.</p>
<p>“Am I that obvious?” he asked instead, a sheepish smile twitching at his mouth. If he had a tell, he wanted to know.</p>
<p>Naegi’s surprised gaze bumped into view. “So there <em> is </em>?” he asked. “I couldn’t tell, but I had a gut feeling. Every time I see you interacting with your classmates, you look more relaxed. Do I bother you?” The concern was so prominent on his tongue Hinata could imagine it weighing him down, choking back the inquiry out of worry that he would be overstepping.</p>
<p>“It’s not really that.” Hinata said, as he said to himself. “It’s just-”</p>
<p>It was strange, taking in the fact that Naegi was one year his junior, yet seemed so much more capable than he was.</p>
<p>Naegi was, well, maybe not particularly confident, but he was put together, and had a clear grasp on what he was doing. Hinata was just a mess. How did he even end up taking on the role of <em> representative of Class 77 </em>? How was he supposed to lead his classmates when he felt so directionless?</p>
<p>“I’m not sure what I’m doing.” He said, and it came out easier than he thought it would.</p>
<p>Naegi didn’t say anything for a while. It was just them, the dog, and the setting sun lighting the sea on fire.</p>
<p>Then, he said. “What aren’t you sure about?”</p>
<p>“Staying on this island.” Hinata said immediately, and realized that it must’ve been on his mind for a while then. “Leading the class when there’s nothing for me to lead on. You guys are our underclassmen, and you’re working hard to restore humanity while we’re on infinite holiday on a downright lovely island.”</p>
<p>“Oh no.” Naegi widened his eyes. “Are you feeling trapped? I’m sorry. I wanted to find a different place for you guys but this is the only place safe for you right now. It must feeling horrible, being forced to live where you killed each other.”</p>
<p>“That’s not it.” Hinata scratched his head. He could not refrain from the hint of annoyance slipping into his voice. “What I meant was-” <em> You’re so nice to people. You’re so forgiving. Why did you save us? Doesn’t it bother you that you’re wasting precious resources on a bunch of useless criminals? </em> “I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”</p>
<p>Naegi shook his head. “No, that’s wrong.”</p>
<p>The dog, getting bored as Naegi’s head rubs ceased, scurried off to pester a delighted Mioda in the distance.</p>
<p>“You’re being too hard on yourself, Hinata-<em>kun </em>.”</p>
<p>That was the opposite of how things were.</p>
<p>“I caused all the problems you’re trying to solve. I helped kick it into action. I <em> caused mass despair. </em>”</p>
<p>“That wasn’t you.”</p>
<p>“I made Kamukura Izuru.” Hinata retorted. “If I hadn’t agreed to go through with the operation, then-”</p>
<p>“They would’ve found another student for it.” Naegi said. “They were stubborn, and they couldn’t be stopped. It could’ve easily been anyone else manipulated by Enoshima Junko. Please don’t beat yourself up for something that’s not your fault.”</p>
<p>Hinata wanted to argue.<em> If I’d been stronger. </em> “<em>You </em> didn’t fall to her despair.” he eventually said.</p>
<p>From the corner of his vision, he could see Naegi dropping his face downwards. “Optimism is my only strong suit.”</p>
<p>“Well, not all of us can be optimistic all the time.” Hinata said. “Not all of us can be Super High School Level of Hope like you.” He hadn’t meant to sound bitter, but that was how it came out.</p>
<p>Then Naegi’s expression went odd. It took him half a second to realize that it was displeasure. He hadn’t thought Naegi was capable of negativity.</p>
<p>Naegi Makoto had never felt this real to him.</p>
<p>“That’s what people say all the time, but that’s not true.” Naegi said. “I’m not that special, and this isn’t me being humble. Sometimes, people would look to me like they expect me to revive the world with a snap of my fingers, <em> Super High School Level of Hope, </em> but I can’t do that.” He fiddled with his fingers restlessly, like he wasn’t sure what he would do with them if they were slack. “I don’t know how to live up to everyone’s expectations for me. I should be going to college at this age, instead I’m fighting to rebuild the world post apocalypse. All I can do is my best, but it’s never enough.”</p>
<p>His words trailed off in the stillness at dusk.</p>
<p>“Is that like what you’re feeling too, Hinata-<em>kun </em>?”</p>
<p>Hinata thought about helplessness. He thought about the times Class 77 would huddle quietly in front of a TV and watching the news from the rest of the world. He thought about the way the “survivors” of the killing game would give his shoulder a light punch or a slap across his back, saying things like <em> We’ll leave the future up to you! </em></p>
<p>To a degree, he thought he might understand.</p>
<p>So he said, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>The previous cloud of frustration cleared from Naegi’s eyes as bewilderment took over. “Wait, what for?”</p>
<p>“For assuming you have it easy.” Hinata admitted. “I thought you did everything effortlessly and perfectly, but that’s not true. You struggle too. I don’t want to be one of those people who treat you unfairly just because you took down Enoshima Junko. You’re human. Just like the rest of us.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” he said, a bashful smile spreading on his face. “You’re one of the few who’s cracked the mystery.”</p>
<p>The restfulness of the moment took him back to the time of his impromptu haircut. Hinata discovered that it was what regaining sense felt like.</p>
<hr/>
<p>16.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Hinata-<em>kun </em>.”</p>
<p>“What for?”</p>
<p>Naegi grinned when he heard his previous words being echoed back to him. “I think I needed myself to hear what I said today.”</p>
<p>“Well,” Hinata stretched out his arms and heard his body creak. “That can hardly been pinned on me. You kind of did all the work there.”</p>
<p>“It’s only because Hinata-<em>kun </em> is a very easy person to confide in.” Naegi told him. “I don’t think I would’ve come clear about it otherwise.” The compliment made him feel a little warm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>17.</p>
<p>Sometimes that was all it took. It was only a slight change in perspective, and suddenly, thoughts about Naegi Makoto no longer made Hinata guiltily uneasy.</p>
<p>Talking to Naegi no longer felt like a chore. Spending time with Naegi no longer zapped out his energy. It felt much more stress-free this way, without the strange one-sided strain marking a border between them previously. He thought having <em> two </em> Super High School Level Lucky students around him must’ve rubbed off on him a bit, because when he ruffled Naegi’s hair affectionately, he would remember that Naegi was probably the type of <em> kouhai </em> that anyone would want.</p>
<hr/>
<p>18.</p>
<p>“Does it get boring living here?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.” Hinata hummed. “There’s not much to do, after all. This lifestyle is a little too carefree. It’s not that I’m complaining, but I think it would do everyone some good if we could help out in some way. They are all very talented people.”</p>
<p>“You are too, Hinata-<em>kun</em>. Talented.”</p>
<p>“That was Kamukura Izuru.” Hinata himself had been talentless. That was why he was so eager to become Kamukura Izuru.</p>
<p>Naegi shook his head. “I’ve met Kamukura Izuru. Maybe he had a lot of talent, but he wasn’t exactly easy to talk to. Hinata-<em>kun </em> might not think he has any talent, but you are extremely resourceful, and talking to you has always been enlightening to me. That’s more than I can say for Kamukura Izuru. I might not have a name for it, but you are talented as you.”</p>
<p>And there was no point to argue, what with the stern look in Naegi’s eyes, and boy this self-love business was harder than he expected. One step at a time.</p>
<p>Hinata coughed awkwardly, the tension bled out.</p>
<p>“I’ll see what I can do. Maybe get Kirigiri-<em>san </em> or Togami-<em>kun </em> to win some people over. They’re good at being calculatingly persuasive.” Naegi promised.</p>
<p>Hinata faltered.</p>
<p>“I feel like we’re always relying on you to do things for us.” he said. “I don’t want to overwhelm you.”</p>
<p>“That’s not true.” Naegi returned steadily. “Hinata-<em>kun </em> gives excellent advice, and everyone here is so generous in offering their expertise in their field of knowledge. You saved me so much trouble! If anything, <em> I </em> rely on <em> you </em>.”</p>
<p>“We’re all happy to help!” Hinata argued.</p>
<p>“And <em> we’re </em> all happy to help.” countered Naegi. “Do you see my point yet?”</p>
<p>It was still different, Hinata mused, because he knew for a given that Togami Byakuya- the <em> real one </em>- was incapable of feeling happiness. But he would help nonetheless if Naegi asked, because the entirety of Class 78 had a soft spot for Naegi.</p>
<p>He said that first part out loud, and kept the second part to himself, and as he laughed when Naegi swatted him lightly on the side as a chastise, he thought that he too, had a soft spot for Naegi.</p>
<hr/>
<p>19.</p>
<p>Naegi Makoto was a really kind person, Hinata thought.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to go out of his way to be considerate, but he did anyway.</p>
<p>Hinata was grouchier, oftentimes more aggressive, and not always upbeat. He took a more cynical approach at things, and he was more likely to call others out on his antics.</p>
<p>They’d both gone through horrible things, and both <em> lived </em> even when chances were slim.</p>
<p>Yet at the end of the day, neither of them were gritty heroes from those old war films. Nor were they the empty shell of people’s projections.</p>
<p>They were boys cast into misfortune, yet emerged stronger.</p>
<p><em> Victors. </em> Or more accurately, <em> survivors. </em></p>
<p>And they weren’t so different from each other.</p>
<hr/>
<p>20.</p>
<p>The roots of Hinata’s hair was starting to grow back out. They were his natural brown color, as confirmed by Naegi, which didn’t exactly answer his questions regarding the previous black, but it always felt nice to reclaim a sense of order within himself.</p>
<p>Thus his morning routine.</p>
<p>Hinata would wake up, put on a fresh shirt, and go through the usual process of washing his face and brushing his teeth, then he would stare into the mirror and find Hinata Hajime staring back.</p>
<p>He would say, <em> I am not Kamukura Izuru. </em></p>
<p>He had gotten this second chance at life, he didn’t have to be Kamukura Izuru. Neither did he have to be what people thought he was, more than what he actually was.</p>
<p>And that was okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uh I actually came up with the idea in the barber shop ahahaha yeah<br/>if i may humbly offer my <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/1DKihgenvWSeDN1lBLo0j_ZJTcu4GS6DmHiVpu-Nlnhg/edit?usp=sharing">notes</a><br/>for more of my writing you can find me on my writing blog <a href="https://aechteaseawb.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>